Rusty one-shots
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: One shots with Rusty Beck written from his point of view Hopefully more interesting than I make it sound...
1. Chapter 1

Rusty one shots

The slamming of the door startled Rusty as he rushed back to the safety of the Major Crimes office. As he slowed down he wondered why he was running from the man that everyone was telling him was his father. Rusty stopped just before he walked into the work room and looked to see if Sharon was still at the window. He was surprised to see that she was still there, looking out the window with a sad little smile on her face. That's when he realized why he had run away from this "Daniel" person. Rusty had spent his whole life looking for the love of his mother but instead found indifference and a string of bad boyfriends. But with Sharon he finally had everything he wanted and his so called father was going to take that away from him. Just then Sharon turned around to head in his direction and saw Rusty standing there watching her. She gave him a questioning look but Rusty just shook his head and went to get his backpack. He knew that he would have to face the problem of his father but he hoped that together the two of them could figure out how to keep Rusty where he belonged: with Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheaters never prosper

Anger and confusion warred within Rusty as he watched Sharon give orders to her team. As she started to follow him out of the war room Rusty wondered if he was doing the right thing by going with Daniel. Rusty knew that Sharon wouldn't make him go with Daniel if he didn't want to but Rusty had a feeling that going with his sperm donor was important somehow. As he explained his reasons for going he just hoped that Sharon understood that he didn't trust Daniel at all. Sharon just looked at him for a moment before doing something that Rusty had not expected: she hugged him. This surprised Rusty but what really surprised him was the fact that hugging her felt like what a mothers hug should feel like. For a brief moment Rusty closed his eyes and pretended that Sharon could make all the bad things in his life go away. But the moment passes and with a brief smile Sharon motioned for Rusty to follow his father. As Daniel and Rusty waited for the elevator to come Sharon started to something. But when Rusty turned to look at her she changed whatever she was about to say into command to have a good time. The boy walked onto the elevator wondering what the sick feeling in his stomach was and why he wanted to run back to his true family but he lost his chance when the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Long Shot

Anger filled Rusty's head as he looked at Daniel from across the table. He wished that he could say that he was surprised that Daniel didn't see anything wrong with hitting him but after spending time on the streets Rusty knew that he wasn't worth much. The only thing that surprised Rusty was the fact that Sharon and the team were so upset about a couple of bruises. As Sharon walked over to Daniel with the paper that would give him his freedom Rusty took a moment to look at the people that made up the Major Crimes division. Thoughts of all the times he had made life difficult for them filled Rusty's head and he wondered why they weren't cheering Daniel on for finally giving Rusty what he deserved. But Rusty was snapped out of his thoughts by the click of the pen and he watched as Daniel signed the paper in front of him. Sanchez walked Daniel to the door but Rusty couldn't seem to make himself feel anything but relief. Flynn's laugh made Rusty give everyone a weak grin as he thanked them for helping to escape Daniel. He tried to make a joke about being an orphan to lighten the mood but Rusty was shocked when Sharon says that he is not an orphan. Before Rusty could ask what she meant Sharon explains that he would always have a family with them. Finally Rusty understood why these people were willing to fight for him even though he had made things difficult for them. This is what a family is supposed to be no matter what arguments happen between them. As Sharon touched his shoulder he realized that he finally felt like he belonged here.


	4. Chapter 4

Before and After

A thump from the living room caught Rusty's attention after he finished making his sandwich. Since Rusty had spent enough time in Captain Raydor's home to know that she doesn't make much noise the continuing thumps alarmed him. But as he turned the corner into the living room Rusty saw that Raydor was the one making the noise by putting the books for the stupid school tests into a box on the table. Raydor explained that he was moving into the spare bedroom while pushing Rusty's backpack into his arms. Rusty realized that Captain Raydor was just trying to get him out of her way so that she could hide the fact that she was not looking for his mother. This just made Rusty angry so while Raydor was saying something he just starts gathering up his things. Raydor tries to get him to go to the spare bedroom but Rusty was finished with her attempts to boss him around. When he yells that she can't boss him around since she's not his mother she finally snaps at him. Rusty could see that she was shocked when she snaps that she knows that she not his mother seeing as how she's still there but the statement didn't surprise Rusty. He knew that Raydor would reveal herself eventually but he was somewhat surprised when a pained look crossed her face as well. But Rusty knew that she wasn't sorry so he grabbed his things and ran the spare room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepover

Rusty was lying in bed as he thought about the day that he had. Facing Daniel down like that was hard but with the help of the Major Crimes team he managed to free himself. Deciding that he was not going to be sleeping anytime soon Rusty got up and went to the kitchen. He looked through the kitchen and after a few minutes he found a bag of popcorn. While Rusty waited for the popcorn to finish he wandered around looking at all of the utensils that Sharon had gathered. When the microwave finally dinged Rusty turned around only to see Sharon watching him from next to the fridge. She gave Rusty a smile, got the popcorn from the microwave, and headed into the living room. As Sharon and Rusty sat down she handed the remote to Rusty and said that he could choose the movie tonight. Rusty had been hearing about a show from his school friends so he decided to watch it instead of a movie. The pair settled back into the couch as the beginning of BattleStar Galactica started and Rusty noted with interest that there was a character that looked a lot like Sharon. After a few minutes Rusty was relaxed enough to lean against Sharon's shoulder. Sharon stiffened for a moment but then she got used to the feeling and pats Rusty's head. They watched the show in silence and after awhile Rusty's eyes started to get heavy. As Rusty slipped off to sleep with his head on Sharon's shoulder he decided that it was kind of nice having family.


	6. Chapter 6

Mama Bear

Rusty was trying to learn to box. Since he was stuck at the police department all Sharon decided that he needed a hobby to keep him occupied after he did his homework. After thinking about it for awhile Sharon decided that he could use the department gym to workout and release the anger that Rusty was holding onto. Given the options that he had Rusty decided that boxing sounding interesting. Rusty had arrived at the gym and for an hour one of the officers taught him a few moves. But then the man had to go home so now Rusty was just practicing his moves when he heard someone talking. Two new officers had just come into the gym and were watching Rusty as he danced around the punching bag. A few minutes later one of the men asked Rusty if he would like to learn more boxing moves. The look on the man's face made Rusty nervous but before he could refuse the man hit him so hard that he fell to the floor.

It didn't take Rusty long to realize that the man was just interested in beating him up instead of teaching him. Before Rusty could get up he heard Sharon's voice from the door telling the man to stop. Not that it actually stopped anything of course. But abruptly the punishing stopped and Rusty was able to uncurl. Looking up he saw Sharon in front of him standing guard. At first Rusty couldn't figure out where the man was but a groan drew his attention to the other end of the room. The man was lying on the floor holding his stomach from where Sharon had punched him. Sharon helped Rusty up and dusted him off while they headed towards the rest of the major crimes squad at the door.

Unfortunatly they had forgotten that there were two men. Tao shouted a warning as the man came charging at Sharon ready to hit her. But Tao's warning gave Sharon enough time to prepare and once the officer reached her she threw him across the room. He landed on his friend and they laid there moaning in pain. The team cheered as Sharon looked at Rusty and shook her head. Rusty grinned at her back and laughed with the rest of the team.

He knew that by tomorrow everyone would know better than to mess with mama bear.


	7. Chapter 7

Sharing the fun

Rusty was watching Sharon work at her desk while he watched television. It bothered Rusty that Sharon spent all day working and then came home to do even more work. It seemed like she never got the chance to just relax and spend time with him. But tonight Rusty decided that he was going to get Sharon to do something with him that he was sure that she had never done before. He was going to teach her how to play chess so that they could spend more time together. When Rusty noticed Sharon rubbing her eyes like she did when she was getting a headache he made his move. Picking up the chess board Rusty complained about how he never got to practice because the chess team only met twice a week. This made Sharon look at him so he did his best puppy dog look. Oddly enough the look actually worked this time and Sharon got up from her desk. She sat in the chair next to the table while Rusty sat on the couch and set up the board. It took about ten minutes to explain the basics of chess to Sharon so once she understood them they started to play.

It didn't take long for both of them to realize that Sharon was completely hopeless when it came to chess. Rusty tried to make mistakes to help Sharon but she still lost by a lot of points. But Sharon didn't seem to care that she was losing. The smile that she shot Rusty after catching him giving up points for her made him feel a little bit better about their relationship. For once Rusty was actually doing something to make Sharon's life better, just like she made his life better. So they spent the rest of the night or at least till bedtime) playing and laughing. AS Rusty got into bed he decided that he needed to make sure that the two of them played like this at least once a week. At least then Sharon would have some time to relax from work and the treatment that she got from the members of the major crimes squad.


	8. Chapter 8

Super mom to the rescue

_*inspired by a Sharon Raydor Twitter account. BTW think about how interesting it is talking about writing fan fiction with the character that you want to write about…._

Rusty couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Of all the things that he thought could happen while he was alone at home, getting harassed was not one of them. Rusty had met Sharon's pretty blond neighbor Melody a few weeks ago after she came to the door requesting a small cup of milk. But the look she gave Rusty while Sharon was getting the milk reminded Rusty of the way his johns used to look at him. As Melody left Rusty thought about mentioning the look to Sharon but he decided that it would cause trouble if he didn't have proof.

Now Rusty wished that he had mentioned it to Sharon. Standing in the hallway listening to a drunk Melody hit on him was definitely not comfortable for Rusty so while Melody was talking Rusty texted Sharon. He tried to sound calm about it but Sharon knew that something was up. So when he explained (in as few words as he could) what was going on Sharon texted right away that she was coming. Which was lucky for Rusty since Melody was getting a little more …amorous by the minute.

By the time Sharon made it to their apartment building Rusty was having a hard time keeping Melody a few feet from him. The elevators ding finally brought Melody's attention away from Rusty. Standing in the door was Sharon and she was angrier than Rusty had ever seen her before. What followed was the most impressive argument that Rusty had ever seen in his life (which was saying something considering how many arguments he had seen). Watching Sharon tear into Melody was almost worth how uncomfortable he had felt before. When Sharon was done with Melody she sent the woman running back to her apartment and guided Rusty into their apartment.

Rusty couldn't help but grin at Sharon as he watched her pour herself a cup of tea. He could tell that she was trying to calm herself down. When she finally came back and sat down on the couch Rusty started teasing her about how impressive the beat down that she gave Melody really was. Sharon gave Rusty a small smile and warned him not to post anything about it on the internet because of her job.

As Sharon started flipping through the channels Rusty reflected on how nice it was to have superwoman as his foster mother.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you were tortured"

The sarcasm in Sharon Raydor's voice annoyed Rusty to no end. She didn't take anything that he said seriously so he asked to see Brenda. He just wanted to get away from this horrible woman as fast as he could. When she took Rusty into her office Rusty decided that she needed to be reminded of why he was important. So he railed about his mother and the foster homes until she quieted him. Raydor told him that Brenda had left so he would just have to deal with her for now. After she foisted her off onto Buzz and they went to electronics Rusty just sat there watching the moron. He tried to think of ways to force Raydor to find his mother but somehow he had a feeling that the blasted woman didn't care about his case. Bitterly Rusty wondered how long she was going to play with him before she finally just shoved him into a foster home and forgot him. Not that it really surprised him since she was a police officer as well as new to the Major Crimes squads. Police officers didn't care about people like him so she was not likely to even try to find his mother.

Rusty decided that he was going to get the biggest pain that he could be until Captain "Ice" Raydor got so tired of him that she found his mother. She would be sorry to have ever met him.


	10. Chapter 10

Losing the faith

Rusty thought about what his mother had done as he walked to his room. The look on Sharon's face after telling him about how hard it is to let go of people told Rusty that she had lost faith with someone too. Rusty wondered at who had hurt Sharon like his mother had hurt him and caused her to lose faith with them. Rusty sat down on his bed but he couldn't sit still so he got back up and started to pace. He had a feeling that her husband was too easy an answer but Rusty knew it would be rude to ask Sharon about it after treating her so badly. It hurt to admit but Rusty knew that she had been far nicer to him than he really deserved after treating her like the enemy. It might take some time for him to start being nicer but he could at least try for the woman who tried to get his mother back for him. Rusty promised himself that he would try to do better towards her, even if it was something as simple as applying for her silly school. He just hoped that he would be staying with her long enough to make things right between the two of them.


End file.
